draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dracula (NBC)
Count Dracula born Vlad III currently known as Alexander Grayson is the main character on the show Dracula, played by Jonathan Rhys Meyers. He arrives in Victorian London in the year 1890, to introduce technology to the society. In actuality, he is there to seek his revenge. Biography TBA Season One In The Blood Is the Life, The season kicks off with two unknown men climbing down into the tomb of Vlad Tepes in Romania, and after a quick examination of the ornate coffin, one of the two men breaks it open using a hammer and examines the aged and apparently decaying body of Dracula while the other picks up blocks of gold off the floor and begans to examine it. The man who breaks open the coffin states how thirsty he must be, referring to the several hundred years that Vlad had been confined and impaled inside of the coffin. While the other man is still entranced by the bars of gold that he found, he moves around the coffin and draws a dagger from his belt, stabbing the man twice and draining his blood onto the coffin and then he hits a button that releases the mechanism which was used to keep Vlad impaled. Personality Dracula is shown to be sophisticated, educated and outwardly charming, but ruthless towards his enemies and those who abuse their power. He is also very calculating and pragmatic, confronting his problems head on and always planning steps ahead to achieve his goal of eliminating the Order. He has an abundance of charisma and can actively manipulate people's feelings, directly or indirectly, to achieve his goals, especially when it comes to getting his vengeance or getting forever closer with his love interest. He also has a degree of honour, avoiding the obvious option of simply turning Mina to win her as he believes it would be an abomination to turn her into a vampire, even encouraging her to return to Jonathan Harker as it would make both of them happy (Although he acknowledges that keeping her close to Harker, and hence within his circle, is another reason for his actions). Powers & Abilities Dracula is a vampire that drinks blood to maintain his strength and vitality. When he is in his human form he looks completely normal. However, when he calls upon his powers or when he is thirsty for blood, his upper canines grow into fangs and his eyes turn blood-red. *'Immortality' - Dracula's undead status makes him exempt from both physical aging and other dangers that would kill a living body, such as toxins and diseases. He maintains the youth and health of an attractive young man despite having surpassed the lifespan of an average healthy human. *'Superhuman Strength' - Dracula is said to possess the strength of twenty strong men; he has demonstrated sufficient strength to snap chains and casually hurl grown men through the air. *'Eidetic Memory' - Dracula has perfect recall of events that happened many years ago. *'Vampire Creation' - Like all vampires, Dracula can pass his curse to others. *'Swordsmanship' - Dracula possesses skill with a sword, brought about from his human life. *'Psychic Countermeasures' - Dracula is not only able to tell when he is being perceived from afar by a seer, but is also able to "shut down" their senses to prevent them from following him. Relationships R.M. Renfield Dracula's closest friendship is with his loyal servant/confidante R.M. Renfield who know his secrets and helps him acquire blood while assisting in his plan to get revenge on the Order of the Dragon. Abraham Van Helsing Strangely enough, Dracula has an odd relationship with Abraham Van Helsing, who is usually his enemy. Van Helsing actually restores Dracula to life in the first episode. Van Helsing does this to aquire Dracula's help in overthrowing the Order of the Dragon, who had previously killed Van Helsing's wife and children as a punishment. Jayne Wetherby Dracula is also having a sexual relationship with Lady Jayne Wetherby a high ranking aristocrat who also is part of the Order of the Dragon. Mina Murray his heart truly lies with Mina Murray, who he meets and recognises instantly as the reincarnation of his wife, IIlena who has burnt to the stake in front of him by the Order before he was turned into a vampire. However despite his passion for Mina he refuses to turn her into a vampire like himself claiming it would be an "abomination" for her to become a monster like himself. Mina herself is likewise instantly taken by Dracula vaguely remembering him from her past life, however she is at present engaged to Jonathan Harker. Quotations Category:Characters Category:Dracula on NBC Category:NBC Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Season One